


A Plus One

by Jungle321jungle



Series: jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Advice, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi, Office Party, courtesy of Remus, dlamp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Dee needs a date to an office party cause he kinda sorta told Remy he had one.So he asks a friend to go with.Or friends...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders
Series: jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	A Plus One

** A Plus One **

  
He needed a date. 

He couldn’t just show up to a formal fucking office party with no date when everyone else had one. He had already promised his date was the best guy ever to get Remy-  _ engaged  _ Remy- to stop hitting on him (big mistake number one). And Remy (petty as he was) had told the whole office. So Dee was stuck. 

_ Very _ stuck.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place. And between a few more boulders on top of that. 

“Just ask someone,” Remus suggested unhelpfully. “Ask one of your friends- like my brother or something.”

Dee took a swig of his beer considering his words (his second and third big mistakes), “Which should I ask?”

“All of them. You’re crushing on all of them right? Then even if it doesn't work you tried, and if it does you get an orgy!”

Dee frowned at his roommate, and disregarded the words, but as he climbed in his bed that night the suggestion pierced his hazy mind yet again (big mistake number four), and before he knew it he was reaching for his phone (five).

_ Hey, I need a date to the office party friday night. Would you be my date?  _

(six).

He copied and pasted the text and sent it to each of them (seven) feeling a tad better about the situation. 

  
  


He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until the sound of his alarm sounded on his phone. 

Dee jolted awake and turned off his alarm. He blinked a few times adjusting to the morning, before he looked at his phone and was surprised to see a number of texts from a number of people. A few from a coworker asking for a favor, one from Remus about apartment stuff, and then ones from friends which quite frankly confused him.

Logan: If you would have me

Patts: Of course! I can’t wait!

On The Virge: Wow um... I’d like that

Greek: 10000 million percent yes

Greek: Is it formal?

Greek: What should I wear?

Dee’s eyebrows knitted in confusion as he read the texts. None were part of the group text, each individual, and each seemed to be answering a question. He unlocked his phone and went into each conversation his heart sinking as he did. 

“...Fuck.”

(What number was he at again?)

~~~~

Me: So... funny story... 

Patts: What’s up kiddo?

Me: Firstly I blame remus

Greek: UGH what did he do now?

On The Virge: Thats fair

Me: I was drinking and kinda took his advice on something...

Logan: Dee we have discussed those two things are not to be done in conjunction

Me: I know

Greek: So what did you do?

Me: I kind of asked ALL of you to the party?

  
  


“I thought you were bringing a date?” Remy asked with a smirk.

Dee nodded, “I did.”

“Where is he?”

“Well actually-”

“Dee save me,” Virgil complained coming to his side. “Roman is being Roman.”

“I just want him to dance with me,” Roman frowned going to Dee to his other side.

“Dance with Patton,” Virgil told him. 

“He’s getting drinks with Logan... Why won’t you dance with me?”

“Because part of the agreement of me being one of the dates is that I didn’t have to socialize.”

“And my agreement to being a date is that I wanted to  _ dance. _ ”

“Remy these are  _ two  _ of my dates,” Dee introduced. “Roman and Virgil. The other two are somewhere.”

Remy blinked in surprise before he forced a smile, “Nice to meet you,  _ both _ .”   
  


Roman leaned a bit more into Dee, and Dee tried not to focus on how much he enjoyed the feeling. “Did you brung someone, or  _ someones _ tonight?” Roman asked curiously. 

“My fiancé was feeling sick,” Remy answered slowly. “But he insisted I come and have fun.”

“You could hang with us,” Virgil suggested. It was casually said, but Dee knew that Virgil knew exactly what he was doing. 

“We got the drinks!” Patton’s voice came as he and Logan came from behind. 

“Ah, is this one of your work friends?” Logan asked skimming over Remy analytically. 

“This is Remy,” Dee nodded. 

“Logan,” he introduced holding out a hand which Remy shook uncertainly. “This is Patton. We’re the final two of our little quintet.”

“Nice to meet you,” Patton smiled. 

“Remy is going to hang with us,” Virgil tossed in. 

“Actually I need to go talk to my fiancé,” Remy said starting to walk away. 

“I thought he wasn’t here,” Roman asked sipping at his drink. 

Remy’s forced smile wavered, “I gotta call I mean.” He walked off before more could be said. 

  
  


Me: Thank you all SO much

Patts: It was super fun!

Greek: It was fun

Greek: Who knew Logan could dance

Logan: I did

On The Virge: I just enjoyed the look on that guy’s face

On The Virge: If you ever need to mess with him again let me know.

Me: Well... we could always keep up the charade for a while? 

Me: Just so he believes it of course, a few dates I think could REALLY sell it.

Greek: Are you asking me out?

On The Virge: No dumbass

Patts: Virgil!

On The Virge: Hes asking US out

Logan: I accept

Patts: Me too!

On The Virge: I’m in

Greek: Sure but I’m an expensive date

  
  


Dee set his phone down with a smile on his face. 

“Isn’t it funny?” Remus asked. “You take my advice and things work out well.”

“Shut up Remus.”

“So now all you have to do is-”

“I’m not licking an outlet.”

“Come on, I’m sure _sparks will fly_.”

“Did you just- I give up. Goodnight.”

“Night Dee-Dee!”

**Author's Note:**

> And thus DLAMP ensues


End file.
